


得偿所梦

by AllfortheKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys was killed by Jaime but somehow he's back to life, And fuck his brain out, M/M, Prostitute!Aerys, So Tywin could retrieve their love, The author has no idea whether this is rape or not
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 又名“ 论死而复生回来复仇却被复仇目标操飞了魂是什么体验”亲友：这不是巧取豪夺大地主和誓死不从贞烈女吗写完之后才发现的我：你他妈说的好有道理我竟无法反驳
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	得偿所梦

泰温抵达野猪酒馆的时候，戏班已经在凯岩城停留了将近两个月。这期间他派了不下二十拨人去摸底细，从农夫到管家再到骑士，可能全西境的行当里就没人没公款看过新来的戏班，连吉娜都带着新欢赏过几枚金龙。  
“不值那个价。”妹妹话里有话地劝他，“你不会喜欢不安心表演的戏班的。”  
正因如此，西境封君才会纡尊降贵来到这间三枚银鹿就能舒舒服服住上半个月的小酒馆里。泰温暂且无意对家人解释自己的意图，反正等他把那位以“不安心表演”闻名的“里斯”歌手带回城堡，一切都会一目了然。  
“兰尼斯特家族的泰温大人，”随从用觐见国王的礼节报上尊号，“凯岩城公爵，兰尼斯港之盾，西境守护。”  
酒馆里顿时只剩下了竖琴声。歌手坐在另一个男人腿上，披散的银灰长发遮住侧脸，手指还在拨动琴弦，但已经零星得不成曲调。泰温心头一松，仿佛吊在半空的人终于踩上地面。一瞬间他又是那个年纪太轻却心里踏实的七国首相了，有人围着他，撑着他，夹刀子的人言伤不了他，就算是深湖薄冰也能走得稳稳当当。  
“我来找一个人。”公爵拿出带来的酒囊，亲手斟满歌手的木头杯子，当着众人的面喝了一口，再亲手递到歌手鼻子底下，“有话要问他。”说实话，他也不确定杯子是会被接下还是被打开。  
歌手就着他的手喝空了杯子——如此大意，如此轻信，他恐怕永远学不会吸取教训，尤其是“不要相信泰温”这一课——抬眼看他。眼神过分轻佻，眼角堆起细纹，确实是个上了年纪还要逞强卖笑的货色。若不是嘴边酒渍殷红，和上次相见时的血迹如出一辙，泰温都要被他骗过。  
公爵缓缓放下杯子，借此掩饰自己微微颤抖的手。来自里斯的眼泪是如水之毒。那来自龙王的血呢？他以为是一时的火焰，总要被时间熄灭，没想到是淬了盐水的猩红的鞭子，十年来他的脊背和心一样血痕斑斑。可越是受刑，他就越清楚自己无力偿还。太晚了，已经太晚了，火葬堆烧起来他才意识到自己究竟辜负了什么。他亲眼看着亲手建造的高塔付之一炬，大半坍塌成废墟，漆黑的裂缝深入地心，塔尖却仍然高高矗立，光辉不变。理性有一千个理由去驳斥，但这滑稽诡异的东西在它之上，在他之上，就连众神也无能操纵。  
泰温凝视这双近在咫尺的眼睛。年轻时他能从中看到一切，现在就只能看到它们本身。他们有多久没靠得这么近了？歌手被他盯得歪歪头，用装出来的柔声低声下气地问：“大人要问什么？”不得不说，他还挺喜欢这声“大人”的。答案就在喉咙里，但他临时变卦，不打算在无关人面前展示——虽然他有备而来，这酒馆里的无关人离见到陌客也只有从各自座位到走出门口的那么点距离。  
前首相在流浪歌手对面坐下，两人中间只隔一条窄桌、一把竖琴。  
伊里斯，伊里斯。多少次他念出这个名字，第一次他把它含在口中，从舌尖吮到舌根，像旋转硬币那样细细把玩，每个音节都被认真品尝、拆吃入腹。甘甜醇厚，满口余香，一口用灰烬和鲜血酿出的美酒。仅仅是开胃酒就有如此滋味，那正餐会是何等佳肴？药力可能已经开始发作，泰温发觉自己有点迫不及待。  
“你现在是个男妓了吗？”他丢出个南辕北辙、显而易见的问题，同时伸手把一个鼓到任何妓女都会心生警惕的钱袋放上窄桌。如果你回答“是”，今天来围困酒馆的士兵都会得到跟前任国王上床的荣誉。  
“我的价钱我自己定。”手指掠过琴弦，歌手弹出一串连音，冲他嫣然一笑，“给我两样东西，然后随你享用，任何方式都可以。”  
“让我猜猜——铁王座和劳勃的人头？”他余光扫到歌手的“椅子”僵直了身体。  
“是两件你有的东西——你和你儿子的命！”柔声转为咆哮，歌手骤然踢翻了碍事的窄桌直扑过来，剑尖堪堪擦过衣领，泰温跳起身拔剑应战：“真的吗，吾爱？”  
伊里斯脸颊惨白，眼眶烧得通红，竟比年少春梦中的媚态还要让他干渴。那股前任首相十分熟悉的、把三百年坦格利安王朝推落末路深渊的疯狂终于出现，只和当初略有不同：十年来悲伤当锤痛苦作砧，打造成伤入腑脏的恨意。  
“有件事我该让你知道，”泰温不断格挡，论剑技他从来没赢过伊里斯，得尽量让攻击者分心，“王子死了——你知道我说的是哪个——他摸错了口袋，野蛮人剥了他的皮。”  
“有件事我该让你知道，”伊里斯回敬他，剑刃一遍遍撕裂空气，酒馆里尽是金铁交鸣的铛铛声，“你这辈子都不可能让你儿子脱下白袍，他只能靠这个留在他孩子身边！”刚才的话确实在龙王的怒火上泼了一桶质量上佳的燃油，泰温被砍得不住后退，但伊里斯的气力来得快去得也快，几个回合之后呼吸中就染上了点别的什么。  
“我花了大价钱从渊凯买来。你喝得太多，会上瘾的。”现在勉力招架的人变成伊里斯了，泰温一抓到机会就用特地准备的钝剑敲他手腕，“看来十分、十分值那个价。”伊里斯终于反应过来这不是什么神赐的报仇良机，而是冷酷卑鄙的金狮子精心准备的圈套，尽力格开钝剑之后踉跄几步拉开距离，拿不稳剑但还不肯认输。好在泰温也没打算赢——他赢过一次，那滋味如同生咽柴灰，灰里还闪着火星。  
公爵主动扔下剑：“有什么事不能上楼谈呢？”  
  
泰温必须承认，他了解伊里斯胜过了解他自己——毕竟他梦见过激烈争吵之后和陛下在王座厅里激烈做爱，然后有生以来第一次半夜惊醒——所以他当年知道无路可走的国王会为他打开君临的城门，现在知道无路可走的复仇者明知是陷阱也会往里跳。这份金灿灿的宝物本可以成为少女脚下的台座、发间的花环，泰温却非要打造出战士身上的棘甲、手里的分叉剑，还自欺欺人地以为是捕食者的必修课，不如此就不知道如何收拢包围，好把猎物逼上预设的道路。  
门一关上伊里斯就朝他扑过去——看来他不光学不会怀疑，还学不会耐心——泰温精准地攥住他手腕上红肿的伤处，趁他痛呼时夺过匕首，搂住人全当是投怀送抱一样笑纳。昔日的王子被他按进羽床里，从咽喉一直舔到耳尖，顺势咬住。陛下呀，您曾为一句话就拔出一根活生生的舌头，可想过自己的耳朵也会被狮子的利齿撕扯？  
威胁的意味太明显，伊里斯暂停了挣扎。泰温就着压制的姿势把他一双手腕绑到头顶，身下人几次膝击都没能把他掀下去。如之前所说，他有备而来。这个结他练习了一个月，就是詹姆也挣不开。绳料更是百般筛选，保证再激烈的撕扯也不会割伤皮肤。  
“你从来都不是个称职的国王。”他费点力撕开粗糙的麻布，露出急速起伏的胸膛，“现在让我看看你是不是个称职的婊子。”他用同样的语气说完天差地别的两个词，钳住伊里斯的喉咙，把犬齿嵌进身下人颈侧，尝到皮肉下血脉的搏动。他的猎物身体僵直，刻意拿捏着呼吸。你以为我会再杀你一次吗？  
说出来可能出人意料，首相对国王的了解也包括身体。他不下三五次地撞见过陛下和情妇（有时是情妇们）嬉闹，见人走近也不知道整理衣衫，王冠都歪得快坠下来。只有在那种时候能撇上一眼的洁白肌肤被药力熏出一层好看的淡粉，摸起来如抹了油一般滑腻。泰温耳中听到自己砰砰的心跳，手一放上去就粘住了似的拿不下来。  
“看着我，伊里斯。我希望你享受这个，伊里斯。”他试图亲吻那双一向刻薄的嘴唇，得到的唯一回应就是又一轮挣扎。看来他今天无论如何都不肯好好待客了。泰温狠捏了一把掌下的胸乳，要不是被压住，伊里斯一定会惊跳起来。他干什么这么惊讶？此刻公爵无暇细想。伊里斯的身体远比他想象的肉感，像是夷地传来的老玉一样值得反复把玩。他把前任国王从头到尾揉捏个遍，不顾反抗地认认真真抻平捋直，也没忘了物尽其用，含进一边乳尖之前还特意先给个亲亲。口感十分奇妙，乳晕滑得像缎子，乳头已经兴奋得不像话，用舌面碾了碾就硬成小石子，又被粗糙的舌苔刮来吸去。实际上泰温的经验和技巧堪称贫乏，唯独对付伊里斯时例外，并且进步神速。后者被他吃得绞紧双腿，手臂细细颤抖。泰温似乎无师自通地发现了什么：“你喜欢这样？”他用手指取代舌头，周到地揉捏弹拨，好心地用覆盖薄茧的掌心磨蹭最挺立又最受不得欺负的柔软尖端，“说话啊。羞辱我的时候不是话很多，现在怎么哑巴了？”  
伊里斯喘息着咬紧嘴唇。泰温这才注意到他下唇上有个伤疤，已经被咬出了印子。顿时无名火起，强行掰开腿，也没给他踹人的机会，两根手指直接闯进了藏在后方的温暖小洞。  
“操。”泰温脱口而出。伊里斯一脚蹬上他肩膀，两人都没意识到这个姿势有多放浪。泰温还以为这里虽然没有贞操可言，至少会像闭死的蚌壳一样抗拒他，没想到仅仅是手指就收到了如此热烈缠绵的欢迎。他定了定神，压抑住新奇的刺激感，缓缓转动手腕，认真仔细地触摸每一道皱褶：“你好热，伊里斯，你里面湿得像个女人。”他声音里居然带着几分好奇，手指呈剪刀状撑开穴口，腻滑的情液沿着指缝艰难地流出一点，“你就是用这样的身体来报仇的吗？你怎么忍得住不在打架中途发春，跪下来淫叫，求我操你？”  
伊里斯干脆利落地又给了他一脚。这回被攥住脚踝，泰温甚至闲情逸致地在他小腿肚上啃了一口：“好了好了，知道你等不及……”然后在对方喊出不要之前挤进了头部。他进得又慢又吃力，有意要伊里斯再体验一遍被破身的感觉。  
  
“就这点本事？”国王伤敌一千自损八百地绷紧腰，声音里的恶毒能往下滴，“你真的进来了吗？”泰温被他挤得额头冒汗，但这个问题实在是正中下怀，他险些没忍住笑意。伊里斯，十年不见你仍然是个笨蛋。“你确定要比较我和你的客人吗？”他问，话音亲昵，伊里斯因这诡异的语气稍微后缩，又被握着腰拉回来，“因为我很肯定，没人能像我一样满足你。”  
意料之中，伊里斯大笑起来：“是你太瞎太聋，还是乔安娜装得太好？可惜我只上过她一次，不知道——”凯岩城公爵干脆一挺身，整个塞进他身体里，成功让抽气声截断了毫无尊重可言的污蔑，慢条斯理地继续说：“确实，刚得到消息的时候我很生气。可是。”他伸下一只手，用拇指摩擦拉扯被撑得发白的肉环。他活了几十年还是第一次操男人，即使如此也感觉得出来，这个可怜的小洞根本不像伊里斯表现出来的那么硬气。虽然湿润贪吃，但是毕竟缺乏前戏，紧张兮兮的，连吞都吞得很勉强，远远没准备好服侍今后的主人。“我想通了，就在你拔剑的时候。”你恨不能活活咬死我的样子完全是条疯狗。  
“你想过怎么在床上杀我吧？”泰温掐着伊里斯的膝弯，无视掉后者徒劳的躲闪开始动腰，“我猜你用客人练手。瞧，你的确跟别人上床……”  
伊里斯终于意识到他想说什么，要反驳又疼得只能咬紧嘴唇。“你只想着我。”他的嘴唇印在伊里斯的太阳穴，温柔细致，人格分裂般的不含情欲，跟父母给孩子的晚安吻一般无二，“你心里刻着我。”同样的亲吻落在伊里斯心口，后者呜咽出声，不管不顾地扭动挣扎。“这不叫为我守身吗？”他捏着伊里斯的下巴，逼那双蒙着水雾的紫眼睛正视他，“世上还能有比这更纯粹的贞洁吗？我赢了，吾爱，是你让我赢的。”  
或许是承受不住他的宣判，或许是被他碰到了什么不得了的地方，伊里斯没能把一声媚叫按灭在喉咙里。下一刻泰温粗暴地抽动起来，伊里斯被他撞得磕到床头，眼冒金星间本能地喊出一声小泰。  
凯岩城的狮子霎时凶相毕露。“继续，”他晃着腰，知道生性不算检点的龙王身体软弱，太容易向欲望低头，决计无法抗拒他带来的欢愉，“叫给我听。”他在国王耳边下令，找到对方最受不了的那一点反复刺激，让他失而复得的爱人在他怀中饮泣。 伊里斯尚且不肯干干脆脆遂了他的心愿，只是腿抖得踩不住羽床，软嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腰，像是隐晦的鼓励。他的身子反而直白得多，潮湿柔软，已经热情到了谄媚的地步，饥渴地紧缠着阴茎往深处吸吮。为了快感如此曲意逢迎，屈服在越来越猛的攻势下，被捣得不停溢出不知羞耻的情液。泰温差点被这反差气笑了，干脆把人捞起来按在怀里，把所有的抗拒挣扎都变成急不可耐的迎合。“这样就对了，”他肆意揉捏玩弄国王的肌体，仿佛要把熟透了的果子捏出汁来，“承认你离不开我有这么难吗？” 他说出来之后才意识到这是一语双关。伊里斯狠狠摇头，身体却抽搐着收绞，一双腿缠紧了他的腰：“你闭嘴！”国王话音未落就死死咬住手腕上的绳结，不是为了挣脱，而是为了把呻吟声堵回去。并没有什么用，媾和处缠绵淫荡的水声比城楼上举起的白旗还要显眼。 “错了。”泰温毫不留情地一巴掌拍在他屁股上，又快又重地挺腰，“重说。”这种时候正该随心所欲。他掴得怀里人腿根抖个不停，喉咙里溢出讨饶的呜咽，落进耳中反而成了最好的催情剂。见鬼，他从来都不知道伊里斯的声音对他有这么大影响，他本就靠近高潮的边缘，现在被推得更进一步。但是不行，还不行。这简直不是人能做到的事，好在泰温早就习惯了为达目标不择手段，苛求自己当然也是其中之一。他把伊里斯硬生生操射，如愿以偿地听到对方语无伦次的哀求和与调情无异的咒骂，再用自己的种子灌满高潮后敏感又不堪的身体，如同某种净化。湿热的甬道欣然接受，又绞又吸，宝贝似的含进深处。他们一起倒进羽床里，泰温鬼使神差地伸手爱抚他小腹，不着边际地思索，也许龙王真的能为他生个蛋。  
现在他可以尽情使用这双嘴唇了。它们吃起来远比想象中娇嫩，根本禁不起如此暴力的反反复复吸吮摩擦。泰温到底还是找到了一点昔日少年的影子，但依旧发狠地咬住那个伤疤，尝到了血的咸味。这样才对，这个疤该是他留下的。 伊里斯吃痛闷哼，晕乎乎地偏了偏头。人真能死而复生？泰温搂着他，控制不住地想。如果不能，那这是梦？他咬住伊里斯喉咙上灰白色的伤痕，试图用吻痕盖住它。如果这是梦，能延续多久？醒来后他还要忍受多少个十年？他知道自己因还不上的债务而备受煎熬，却见到伊里斯才明白这份爱究竟是怎样的忠实的凶兽，它本可以撕碎他的理智、乃至于他本身，像君临的烈日能轻易烤死冒头时机不对的新蝉。  
“你他妈到底在酒里掺了什么药……”伊里斯终于回过神来，身体又开始发痒发烫，气得咬牙切齿，蜷起身子也阻止不了一肚子精液朝外淌个没完。  
“我说过了。你喝得太多，会上瘾的。”泰温允许嘴角稍微上勾。他很期待，伊里斯什么时候才会发现这个副作用是彻头彻尾的谎话呢。  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
奇奇怪怪的后续，过于奇怪不建议任何人阅读：  
“我跟仇家睡了我不干净了呜呜呜”把自己埋在被子里，脸红到冒蒸汽  
“明明你才是男妓不要一副被脏东西糟蹋了的样子好吗”  
“我做错了什么七神要给我弄出个这样的色鬼仇家来”  
“为了给你擦屁股”说着给人擦了擦流出来的不可描述液体  


真的End了

**Author's Note:**

> 又名“ 论死而复生回来复仇却被复仇目标操飞了魂是什么体验”
> 
> 亲友：这不是巧取豪夺大地主和誓死不从贞烈女吗  
> 写完之后才发现的我：你他妈说的好有道理我竟无法反驳


End file.
